The Scoobies: Candy Bar Creepshow
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: Buffy-fied Rugrats episode. It's the Scoobies first Halloween, and they want to try the new Angel candy bar. To get some, they have to venture into the growed-ups home-made haunted house.


Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

* * *

><p>In the Summers house on the day of Halloween, Joyce was in the kitchen carving a pumpkin to make a Jack-O-Lantern, while one year old Buffy sat in her highchair, watching in awe.<p>

"Look Buffy, it's a Jack-O-Lantern" said Joyce, placing the candle inside and holding it up so her daughter could get a good look. "It's got a big smile just like yours, see?"

Buffy gasped.

* * *

><p>Later, Buffy sat in the playpen with her friends, Xander, Anya, Willow, and Tara.<p>

"You guys" Buffy declared, "There's something funny going on around here."

"Like what?" asked Xander and Anya in unison.

"I don't know ezackly, but all the growed ups are acting pretty wierd" Buffy frowned.

"Hey, you dumb Scoobies, guess what?" asked Buffy's older cousin, Cordelia, as she strode over to the playpen. "I get an Angel Bar and you don't!"

"You g-get a what?" stuttered Tara, confused.

"An Angel Bar, Dummy!" Cordy frowned. "Don't you guys eat cat candy or watch T.B or do anything you're supposed to?" She was met with five blank stares. "Oh brother, do I have to explain everything to you Scoobies?" Cordelia rolled her eyes, then held up a chocolate bar with a picture of Angel on the label.

"Wow!" the Scoobies gasped.

"Angel?" said Anya.

"A candy bar?" cried Xander.

"Yup" said Cordelia. "Now listen. An Angel Bar is chocolate, and caramel, and green stuff, and.." she paused, before deciding that the jingle in the advertisements for the bars was the best way to describe them, aand began to chant, dancing as she did so. "It's swirls, and curls, and ripples and sweetened! And sweetened, and sweetened 'til you can't stop eatin'! The superest, the duperest, the double-chocolate superest!" The Scoobies giggled, swaying to the beat. "The meanest, the best, it's better than the rest! Angel Bar, Angel Bar, the candy bar supreme, the candy bar that makes your tongue green!" Cordy took a bite of her Angel Bar, then poked her tongue out, showing that it had taken on a bright green tinge.

"Wow!" the Scoobies gasped again.

"And I get one and you don't" said Cordy smugly.

"How come?" Buffy frowned.

"Because it's Halloween!" said Cordelia.

"What's Hallyween?" asked Willow.

"It's what the growed-ups are all running around about, and I get to go trick-or-treating" Cordy replied.

"What's trick-or-treating?" asked Buffy.

"I don't know, but my Daddy said I'm gonna gets more Angel Bars when I go, and I get to go and you don't, so there!" Cordy grinned, taking another bite of her Angel Bar and walking away. As she left, Joyce passed by with a bowl full of candy.

"Buffy, y-your Mommy h-had Angel Bars in that bowl!" Tara gasped, pointing.

"We gots to get some" said Buffy, determined.

"But how?" said Willow.

"Hmm.." Buffy poked her tongue out, thinking.

"Uh-oh" Tara sighed.

"Here we go again" said Willow, smacking her forehead.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside, Hank, Buffy's Father, was hammering up a sign for the Haunted House he and the other adults had set up, when he accidentally hammered his thumb.<p>

"Ow!" he yelped, jumping around and sucking it for a few moments, before the pain subsided and he stood back to admire his handywork, then headed inside. The haunted house was filled with typical scary decorations, including spiderwebs, tombstones, and a skeleton hanging from the roof. Joyce was setting up a few extra attractions on some tables nearby, with the help of Hank's older brother Carl, Cordelia's Father. All three were wearing the beginnings of their costumes, Joyce a black cape, Carl a Gorilla suit, and Hank a tattered coat and pants.

"What a great Haunted House" Hank grinned proudly. "I'm glad I thought of it."

"Hey, _I _thought of it!" Carl frowned. Before this argument could escalate, Joyce quickly intervened, changing the subject.

"Aren't these grape eyeballs a bit to scary for our little trick-or-treaters?" she asked as she examined one.

"No scarier than my spaghetti worms!" Carl chuckled, lifting a handful from the bowl. A figure wearing a Fyarl Demon mask entered, drawing a scream from Joyce, before he revealed himself to be Giles, and collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"That was not funny, Rupert!" Joyce scolded. "Oh, we can't bring the kids in here. They'll have nightmares for years!"

"Oh" Carl winced. "I already promised Cordelia she could come."

"Well, maybe she's mature enough" said Joyce reluctantly, "But let's wait a year or two with the others."

"When I was a boy, my friend Ethan and I used to go trick-or-treating" said Giles reminiscing. "But in our neighbourhood, there were real tricks, and real ghosts!"

"Real ghosts, Giles?" said Hank, skeptical.

"Yes. But Ethan and I weren't afraid of.."

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

"Ah! What was that?" Giles yelped.

"Oh, the trick-or-treaters are here!" said Joyce excitedly. "Places, everyone!" She and Hank rushed inside to finish their costumes, while Carl put on the head of his Gorilla suit, and Giles played a tape of spooky noises.

* * *

><p>The Scoobies were watching the action from inside. A group of costumed children walked across the yard.<p>

"What are those?" said Willow, frightened, clinging to Tara's hand.

"Big kids!" Anya gasped.

"Biggerer and scarier than Cordelia even!" cried Xander. They turned around to see what was going on inside, and saw Joyce at the mirror, fixing her hair and putting a set of plastic fangs in her mouth. She gnashed her teeth to get the effect, then smiled, pleased with her look.

"You better get out there, Joyce" said Hank as he approached, his face now painted green. "I still have to put on my Frankenstein flat-top." Joyce headed out, letting Hank take her place at the mirror. He put on a hat resembling the Frankenstein monster's head, spent a few seconds adjusting it, then began walking with his arms held out in front of him, groaning. The Scoobies looked at each other, confused. Today was just getting wierder and wierder.

* * *

><p>Outside, Joyce was now greeting the kids as they arrived.<p>

"Now you may enter.. The Haunted House!" she said in a Transylvanian accent, waving them inside.

* * *

><p>"Wow! I wanna go in there!" said Buffy, pointing to the Haunted House.<p>

"Who'd wanna go in there? It looks creepy" Willow frowned. Suddenly, the older kids ran out the other end of the Haunted House, screaming, and triumphantly waving Angel Bars in the air.

"Angel Bars!" cried the Scoobies. Some of the kids stopped, removing their masks to take a bite of chocolate.

"They took their faces off!" said Buffy in awe.

"They g-gots t-two faces!" cried Tara, frightened.

"And enough Angel Bars to feed both of them!" said Xander.

"I get it!" Buffy grinned. "All we gots to do to get Angel Bars is scream!"

"I don't know, Buffy" said Willow, uncertain. "I scream all the time and all I ever get is a bottle, or a diaper.."

"But Willow, this is Hallyween!" said Buffy, throwing her arms in the air. "Everything's different!"

"Yeah!" agreed Xander and Anya.

"If everythings d-different, maybe we don't h-have to scream" said Tara hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe Cordy will share with us" said Willow, realising almost instantly how crazy that idea was. "Or not, but.."

"Come on, guys, don't be babies" said Buffy. Willow and Tara sighed, and nodded, resigned to their fate. "Okay, we scream on the county of 3. 1, 2, 3!" The Scoobies screamed at the top of their lungs. Joyce and Hank rushed in to see what was wrong.

"Oh Hank" said Joyce, coming to the wrong conclusion, "The trick-or-treaters must have scared them."

"Don't worry, Sweetie" said Hank, ruffling Buffy's hair. "We'll fix it so those mean old monsters can't scare you." Then, he closed the curtains, so that the Scoobies could no longer see out the window.

"There, that's better" Joyce smiled, thinking the problem was solved. She and Hank headed back outside, leaving five very annoyed babies behind.

"See?" Willow frowned. "All that screaming for nothing."

"Yeah" said Xander.

"I don't get it" Buffy pouted. "How come when those kids scream, they get candy from my Mommy and Daddy, but we don't?" She scratched her head, thinking. "What are they doing different?" Suddenly, the answer came to her. "I know! Guys, we gots to scream inside that place!"

"What place?" said Anya, confused.

"The place were all the biggerer kids are going!" said Buffy.

"I d-don't know, Buffy" said Tara. "That p-place looks p-pretty scary."

"Tara's right" said Willow, "Maybe we should just forget.."

"Aw, come on." Buffy clambered out of the playpen and set off, with Xander and Anya close behind. Willow took Tara's hand before the nervous pair followed, once again sighing in defeat.

* * *

><p>The grown-ups were taking advantage of the brief quiet spell to take a break, leaving the entrance to the Haunted House unattended, and therefore allowing the Scoobies to slip in unnoticed.<p>

"Wow" said the kids, looking around at the spooky display.

"See Willow, see Tara?" said Buffy. "This isn't scary."

"No" Willow disagreed, still clinging tightly to Tara's hand, "It is a little scary." Willow caught sight of her reflection in a novelty mirror, and yelped.

"It's okay Willow, it's a m-magic mirror, I s-sawed one once" said Tara. "It's 'sposed to d-do that."

"Really?" Willow chuckled, beginning to make funny poses. Xander and Anya came across Carl's spaghetti worms, and grinned.

"Worms!" They began chucking the spaghetti all over the place, including on themselves and in their hair. Willow, still making poses in the novelty mirror, began to get dizzy.

"Ugh" she groaned, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"M-Maybe you should sit d-down" said Tara, looking around for somewhere suitable.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" came a chorus of voices from outside. The Scoobies could see the silhouettes of some more big kids, as well as Joyce and Carl.

"Wow" said Joyce, "What scary costumes!"

"I'm not scary Auntie Joyce, I'm a little Angel!" came another, horribly familiar voice.

"Cordelia!" the Scoobies gasped in horror, rushing off to hide. Xander and Anya ducked behind two of the tombstones, unaware that their distorted reflections could still be seen in the novelty mirror. Buffy hid behind a sheet, getting tangled in it. Willow, still a little dizzy, got her foot caught in the rope keeping the skeleton suspended on the roof, while Tara worked desperately to free her. Outside, they could see Carl handing out something to the kids.

"Here's one for you, and you, and you, and here's an Angel bar for you Princess" he grinned, handing one to Cordy. "Now, put them in your treat bags and enter.. The Haunted Palace!"

"Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara, it's screaming time!" cried Buffy. As Cordy and the older kids entered, the Scoobies once again screamed at the top of their lungs, making the trick-or-treaters jump.

"Look!" cried Cordy, pointing at the novelty mirror, which appeared to show a pair of zombies screaming. Tara finally got Willow's foot free, but in the process caused the skeleton to crash to the ground, frightening the older kids again. Cordy yelped and jumped backwards, knocking over a table and spilling the grape eyeballs all over the floor. "Eew, eyeballs!" she shrieked. Giles walked in, wearing his Fyarl mask, to see what the problem was.

"What's all the fuss about?" he asked, making Cordelia and the kids scream and bolt from the tent, dropping their treat bags. Giles turned to follow them, but slipped on the grape eyeballs, and fell to the floor, the mask flying off and landing right over Tara.

"Good lord!" cried Giles, spotting Xander and Anya's reflections, and Buffy moving under the sheet. "Real ghosts!" Tara, who had become very stuck inside the mask, toddled towards him for help. "My mask is trying to kill me!" Giles screamed, scrambling to his feet. "I'm getting out of here!" He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. The Scoobies slowly crawled out of their hiding spots.

"Look, Buffy!" Willow gasped, looking around at the spilled candy after she had freed Tara from the mask.

"Angel Bars!" They cried joyfully. They gathered everything up, and, still undetected by the adults, carried it inside.

* * *

><p>"How many zombies were there?" Hank smirked, after Giles had told his story.<p>

"Two, I tell you!" Giles cried. "Snake haired zombies, screeching horribly!"

"Giles, it's just a little haunted house" said Carl, rolling his eyes. "We built it ourselves, remember?"

"I don't remember building any zombies in it!" Giles snapped, "Or anything that could make my mask come to life! And what about that ghost?"

"A ghost? Come on" Carl scoffed.

"There was a ghost, Daddy!" cried Cordelia, running into Giles arms. "A terrible, nasty ghost, that wrecked my halo and scared me!"

"It scared me too, dear" said Giles. "I'm not going back in there, no sir!"

"I thought you weren't scared of anything when you were a kid" Hank grinned.

"Well, which one of you heroes is going in there first?" Giles frowned.

"Uh.."

"I want my Angel Bar!" Cordy yelled.

* * *

><p>Too bad then, that most of hers had already been eaten. The Scoobies were back in their playpen, enjoying the fruits of their labour.<p>

"Wow, Cordy was right!" Willow grinned, taking a bite of her Angel bar.

"It does turn your tongue green!" said Xander.

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to go in alone?" Hank frowned.<p>

"'Cause I'm older."

"Not fair!"

"Fine, you go first, I'll cover you."

"You go first."

"I want my Angel bar!"

"We'll both go together" said Carl.

"Right. 1, 2.. wait, maybe I should get a flashlight.."

"I WANT MY ANGEL BAR!"


End file.
